Gerard's blog
by Millie joe Armstrong
Summary: A glimse into the strange and far from normal life of Gerard way! Rated T just incase.
1. February 7th

**A/N: Hai guys. I own no one not Gerard, Ray, Mikey, Frank, Lyn-z, Christa, Alicia, Jamia, Bandit-lee, Cherry, Lily and Miles but I do however own the Australian lady.**

Hey guys this is my 1st ever entry and well the band, mine and frank's children, the wives and I are in sunny Australia. Unfortunately for myself it's like 77 degrees out here ,it's not exactly that high but you guys have an idea of how much I overreact, so I'm lounging around inside because it's 2:30pm and really hot. Like someone get me a Popsicle hot!

Bumble bee's found a comfortable spot nestled in between my arms and the cushions on the couch whilst we watch the little mermaid. It was that or peter pan and well that film makes me cringe now. Well I guess I'm not really watching it I'm more interested in the song playing through my earphones, but every now and then I look up at the screen and fake interest.

Frank, Jamia, lily, cherry and miles have gone to look around the town. Well not so much Miles but the others are looking around town.

Mikey and Alicia have found a coffee shop (note to self: Mikey must be able to sniff coffee out from a mile away, I should use him when I have hangovers!).

Ray and Christa well I haven't seen them since yesterday, they went for a picnic in the outback and still haven't come back yet ;) hint, hint.

Lynny went to some spa with an Australian women she met in the bar (should I be worried… nah lyn-z wouldn't do that). I hope she's enjoying herself.

Well that's all my friends there will be more soon (that is if Jeff thinks it's good enough :3).

This is Gerard way signing off until next time my readers. Xxx

The kisses were kind of girly weren't they?

Oh what the fuck who cares anyway?


	2. March 7th

**A/N: Hai guys haven't been writing for a while, because I've had a lot of problems currently. If you care and aren't my mate Bailey then PM me about them. Bailey you already know about my relationship problems.**

* * *

:3 Jeff likes them! He said he wanted me to write more blogs so here I am today.

A month later, eesh I'm so sorry guys. It's just **A LOT **has been going on recently.

First of all, our holiday in Australia went brilliant. Bumblebee really enjoyed herself and I have a feeling, a certain little brother and his wife did too, but for a different reason though, let me just say Alicia has stopped drinking alcohol all of a sudden. I may have to start buying baby products, real soon. ;)

Ahh little brothers are the greatest at times and at other times they're moronic dick pickles.

Aww pickles :3

Anyway little B has been watching **A LOT **of shake it up. As you will know if you follow me on twitter.

Don't like waiting

Don't like waiting

Let's go right now!

Gotta' hit the ground

Dancing 'fore the music

Slows down

What I'm sayin'

What I'm sayin'

If there's something to fix

Take it to another level,

This is the remix

Everybody, everybody

Get out on the floor

It can get a little crazy

When the kick hits the floor

Make a scene

Make a scene

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it, til you rock it

We can't take it no more!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Break it down

Break it down

I've got something to say

When you're dancin' with me,

It's like we go MIA

Make a scene

Make a scene

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it, til you rock it

We can't take it not more!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,

You gotta change it up!

And if the day's not right?

Just brush it off tonight!

Put on the attitude!

Your in my pocket mood

And when you've had enough,

Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

Apparently I am sad enough to sit and write all of that out, mikey didn't think I had it in me.

Hah suck it Mikey. Don't actually suck it.

I'm gonna end this now because I scared myself.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter my sluts. J and bailey bailey's my hoe and she knows it!**


	3. March 19th

Salutations my friends.

I figured out that well Alicia wasn't pregnant it was just a bet she and Mikey had to see if he could go without coffee for a month and she would go without alcohol, or whatever.

They confuse me sometimes :s

Lady b learnt a new word yesterday, I really gotta learn to keep my mouth zipped around her.

I just wanna take a minute to say well done to billie joe Armstrong for completing rehab and staying sober it sure does feel good buddy oh and happy 41st birthday for last month :/

I kinda forgot heh.

Anyways, frank's new side project seems to be coming along grandly and might I just say I might eventually get around to finishing the kill joy comics.

Woah woah woah I said I might it's not definite because I am really fucking lazy.

I'm giving up smoking as well so gotta a lot of projects to do!

* * *

A/N: i'm not including the break up or Sarah em btw and I miss them D':!

If you could review I would be internally grateful thanks byesies xx


End file.
